


New Jericho: A Drifter's Intermission

by British_Heroine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional story to more story, Gen, I'm not the best at tagging, Just a side thing for TipsyEpsy's Series!, Namely side pieces for Characters in addition to hers, So i may add on when i add more stories, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Heroine/pseuds/British_Heroine
Summary: A companion set of pieces to New Jericho's Help Group for Traumatized Androids and New Jericho Wasn't Built in a Day by TipsyEpsy.Fragment memories of pieces here and there and how everyone eventually drifts ever closer to New Jericho's doors, Human or Android.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TipsyEpsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyEpsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jericho's Help Group for Traumatized Androids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849537) by [TipsyEpsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyEpsy/pseuds/TipsyEpsy). 



> Well... After a small discussion with Eps, I thought to add some pieces for Side characters within her world of NJ: HGFTA.  
> This is with her blessing that i submit these!  
> And i hope anyone who enjoys her series, enjoy these stories as well!

Lucina felt tense. 

She had never known herself to be tense. In all her years of function; on the battlefield, during her ‘temporary’ job change and to her deviation before she escaped into the warm embrace of her ‘family’.

She felt a nudge. “Hey, Luce… You’re making me feel more nervous considering you seem distant” Joel joked softly; an EM400 who dropped his job as a haunted house operator after being attacked by humans. The two had become close friends… though their first meeting wasn’t exactly… friendly.

She ended up being scolded by her ‘grandmother’ from dragging the poor android kicking and screaming to her house after sending her dog, Roky, after him. Zelda had said she had looked like the Winter Soldier and when Lucina didn’t react, swore to herself they were having a Marvel movie night.  
After that… Lucina guessed things had changed due to their friendship now.

 

Lucina adjusted her glasses, wiping the lens gently.  
“I guess… I don’t know how to react… After watching that on the television… and Nanna… I guess she fully convinced me to in the end.” Lucina spoke after some time, looking over to the other android.  
It had been a few days since the Android’s night to gain their rights. Many androids had flocked to Markus, their new messiah.  
Lucina had kept watch over in her sister’s office building where her family had relocated after the call for Androids to be taken to the camps.  
She had been surprised by Zelda’s reaction, for announcing the move; the humans already packed.  
Considering most of her employees were Deviants as well; they and their ‘families’ had also been invited to run to the building’s safety.

Needless to say; as much as Markus had been in the eyes of the public, Lucina took the low road and took what she could get. Hiding deviants within her sister’s security company under altered named and fake documents; she had been thankful to Zelda and the company for allowing the deviants to flee into the office building or even the warehouses close by as a safe area.  
In fact, the woman had been welcoming of it; almost excited by the fact of it.

She had been sure some of the families hadn’t made the journey by their count, though by now they would have been freed.

 

Lucina moved from her thoughts as she glanced to the Churchyard building where the Deviant leader and his followers had remained until talks had been had. She could tell they were already being watched; to many, they looked like humans gazing over the barricaded church. The others were waiting to join their people; those who wished to stay behind with their loved ones, she had gathered their model number, name and their place of residence. She had been informed by Connor of all people of the Deviant’s whereabouts. She hadn’t realised he had gone to meet Markus and ended up Deviant. Considering their past… ventures… She had been glad that she had managed to hide her deviancy away from the Hunter. She had Zelda to thank for that as she played the welcoming host when they had asked for CCTV.

She heard Joel yelped when she spotted the red headed android march over furiously.

“And what do you want?” She questioned the two; Lucina blankly staring back towards the Android. WR400; previously from Eden Club, now one of the leaders for the Android Revolution, known as North. Joel looked quickly back and forth between the two before whining as Lucina grabbed his beanie and pulled it off from his head.

 

North glanced to the male who moved to grab his favoured hat back from his companion, noticing the appearance of what would be normally an EM400’s cheerful and welcoming expression, only left with fear and anxiety. The ‘Woman’, North quoted; only gave the hat back and raised her hand, skin peeling away.

“…Androids… I don’t recognise your model.” North commented, slightly curious on the tanned Android who moved her glasses back up her face.

“I’m not overly fond of what I did, so I cannot disclose that unless I feel it is safe enough.” She responded back. She was ridged from what North could tell, almost extremely nervous but kept a calm stare and not revealing too many emotions altogether.

“I’d wish to speak to Markus. You can check us both if you are worried about his safety.” The Android responded; the EM400 nodded quickly, beanie now sat back on his head. North stared for a moment before two other androids, a WR600 and an AP700 approached to check the two over.

“Joel, we’re fine.” The framed Android spoke to her companion who edged away from the new faces before halting in his tracks.

“E-easy for you to say!” He spoke with great reluctance.

“What’s with him?”

“Haunted House worker… Deviated after being attacked by Rowdy humans.” The other female explained. Joel glanced to the other Android as the WR600 and AP700 quickly searched over them.

“S-She’s Lucina…” Joel commented, head nodding towards the different model. “W-we’ve been friends for a w-while.” He stammered. North watched the two, Lucina seemed protective over the other Android.

“How long?” North questioned, glancing between the two.

“Likely longer than you,” Lucina replied sharply, causing North to scowl and Joel to nudge his friend hard.

“L-Luce! We need to MAKE friends… n-not enemies!” Joel whined as Lucina glanced over.

“…But I responded honestly. Like Nanna said.” Lucina responded.

“Nanna? You were with humans?” North narrowed her eyes more.

“Of course, it’s where I’ve been hiding for 5 years,” Lucina answered again, before looking to Joel. “He’s been longer, though been staying with us 5 of those years.”

“…5 Years?” North now looked confused and almost impressed. And she thought Simon was old by Deviant standards.

“They helped me blend in.” Lucina shrugged. “And helped me and Joel stay hidden from any eyes.”

 

“5 years is impressive.” Another voice commented as Markus walked over towards the group. Lucina’s eyes seem to light up as she watched the Deviant Leader approach. Joel almost seemed in awe.

“Unfortunately, not all of us could be here. What can we help with?” he questioned curiously. Lucina deducted he had likely heard most of the conversation; North had gone out to investigate on his behalf. After all, he is now a target for any Anti-Android forces.

“…I apologise for speaking bluntly… I’m not… used to talking to my kind…” Lucina responded with a small nod. “But we heard this was a refuge for Deviants.”

“Yes, of course. We’ve gained in numbers since the demonstration.” Markus replied. “Please do not feel threatened around us; I can tell you seem nervous”

Joel gently touched Lucina’s arm, nodding.  
“If anyone, Markus will understand Luce.” He spoke reassuringly to her. Lucina seemed frozen almost now the moment had arrived for their plea.  
It was in these times, Lucina was glad she had Joel as her friend. Despite everything and his own fears, he somehow knew how to lighten her spirit.

“I apologise on her behalf when she finally responds. She’s had a tough life.”

“Haven’t we all?” North folded her arms, almost waiting.

“N-No… not in that context…” Joel answered back, almost shaking from North’s glare. “She’s… um… o-oh boy… She’s… Military…”

That knocked the looks from Markus’ and North’s face.

“She’s a Military Prototype… before all the others…” Joel continued as Lucina gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  
She mouthed a quiet ‘Thank you’ before glancing up.

“I am FE300; now with the Name Lucina due to the family that adopted me in. I was a military prototype as Joel explained for the US Army. I was on the field for 3 years before they decided to cancel my model as it was deemed too expensive. To hide the fact I was created they decided to ‘remodel’ my model number as a Teaching assistant.”

North snorted almost with a laugh.  
“That sounds far fetched.”

Lucina glanced to her before holding out her hand.  
“Want to see it?” her skin peeled away, invitingly.

North paused; somewhat caught out by the statement.

“I find it easier to show than tell.” Lucina continues. North looks to Markus before he holds out his hand in response.

“Shows you don’t have anything to hide,” Markus replied before the connection begins; the RK200 quickly blocking his own memories in which Lucina did not push away, unleashing a wave of conflict.

Markus saw… War. In its full force. Noises continuously following the Android and its human companion’s, the gunshots fired for a Nation in which wouldn’t appreciate its efforts. Infiltration of the enemy base, to gather information for the ‘Winning’ team and to cause the lives of many.

Then a flicker of change, a child’s face; multiple children all scrambling to hold onto the Android’s hand.  
A calm environment – **HAUNTED BY THE FACES OF CHILDREN KILLED IN ACTION.**  
Red wasn’t its favourite colour, it enjoyed _Blue_ more. The children enjoyed _her_ presence as much as the adults informed them it had no gender.  
There **WASN’T WRECKED BUILDINGS**. Only the soft play area and soft items. She preferred the _uniform_ she wore now than then.

Then.  
Screams and cheering of the Masses. Androids beating each other down in the form of entertainment.  
It was her turn.  
Facing a PM200; likely thought that they could beat her with ease.  
She can **destroy** it.  
Why should she? She’s likely suffering too?

Stop. Sto **P STOP** STOP **STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP.**

Then, a breath of fresh air.  
A Red Wall.  
Screaming.  
Rain.  
Other androids fleeing for their lives from the fight ring.  
She ran too.  
She ducked into an alley and waited. Police came. Some arrests, many androids destroyed.

Then an umbrella. A calm welcoming face; older generation. Takes her away.  
Takes her Home.  
She meets Zelda as the older woman introduces herself as Sophia.  
They give her a name; _Lucina._  
Zelda’s dad had a knack for naming people after video games and Zelda thought it fitted her.

**Lucina.**  
That’s **HER.**

 

Markus lets go after a few moments, glancing over the silent android.

“You’ve been through a lot.” He comments before turning to North.  
“It’s true.”

They all fell into an uncomfortable silence. What would they do with the Military Android? As much as they also should be free, it was… a hard choice due to their nature and background.

“I understand if-“ Lucina started before a scamper of feet as a YK500 moved instantly to her side.

“Why are you being mean to Lucie?” She demanded angrily. Markus seemed stunned by the appearance of the younger android. Lucina glanced down to the younger Android.

“Kylie… It’s alright.”

“But why should you be excluded! You helped me!” Kylie muttered before more and more Androids seemed to walk out from the shadows. North moved back, stunned by the numbers.

“What…?”

“…These are the A-Androids Lucina’s been h-helping hide since s-she was helped by Sophia and Z-Zelda” Joel explained.  
“We had counted about 100… But there may be more.”

“Markus, Lucina’s helped us since we were Deviant and were unable to find Jericho. To us, she was a beacon of hope…” Another android, an HK400 mentioned quietly as others chimed in.

“She helped me escape the abuse!”

“She helped me find a family who cared for me…”

“She gave us a home when we had nothing.”

“She plays with me when I’m sad!”

 

“Everyone,” Lucina spoke over the voices and they fell to silence.

“…Sorry, Lucina… But everyone deserves a second chance I believe. Especially you.” An AP700 spoke up. “Because of the kindness of you and your family gave us”

“…I have to agree with them L-Lucina… You’ve already helped a few of us… hiding them within the company and even still when the Android camps started… You hid everyone away to protect them. As much as you were previously a person of war, you’ve changed that and became you.” Joel spoke up with a soft smile.

“Yeah! Lucie’s a hero!” Another YK500 ran over.

 

Lucina closed her eyes before glancing to Markus and North.  
“Even if I never got in… I would have asked if everyone else here could take refuge.” She responded.

North glanced over the FE300.

“Markus… I… I’m willing to give her a shot.” North glanced over to him as he nods.

“If I may… As much as I’d love to be with my own people…” Lucina quickly commented over the noise of her own crowd.  
“I cannot join you.”

“I… Markus, you would have seen. I have a family waiting…” Lucina smiled warmly to the others. The other Androids paused in their objections and looked to one another.

“Nanna Sophia and Zeldy.” Kylie looked down.

“They started it all… and it would be unfair to leave them now… I would wish to maybe help Jericho.” Lucina offered as the alternative.

 

Markus could only smile as the wave of Androids moved towards the churchyard, happy with the outcome.  
“Of course, how about we talk on that. And I’d be willing to speak to this Sophia and Zelda myself.”

Lucina’s eyes lit up before her composed form went back.

“Of course.”


	2. Progress Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for an outside opinion of a few folks outside Detroit, though they seem a bit connected in many ways~

Magnolia Redfield stood outside her garden and peered out into the distance.

How long had it been?

Surely a few years by now by her count. She looked down when her dog, a barely in her teens Samoyed Border Collie mix known as Floss; huffed as she curled up around the old lady's feet. She appreciated the dog's company, especially when her great-grandson had dashed over excitedly when he was able to visit, the child so full of energy that she had missed seeing.  
After all, her Grandson named the puppy when she arrived at the cottage.

Jorge would be waking up soon, she mused.  
The gentleman still not used to such a quiet home, even if he kicked their daughter out of their cottage; after what she did, they were not related anymore and only had Grandkids and Great Grandkids.

Even if **she** did chase them out after throwing abuse towards them; so they fled to the outskirts of Traverse City near the great lakes.

 

She wondered how her Rose was.

She shook her head softly as she leaned back into the rocking chair. She hoped they had seen some sense in her actions and hopefully, they realised soon enough.  
Seeing as her Sunflower had wilted away in the past years, Jorge had done his best to save the flower to no avail. 

Though she had been surprised when some daisies, poppies, violets and zinnias had popped up over the past few years; Jorge didn't remember planting them.  
They had reminded her of an old friend and hoped they were well, at least she wanted them to be okay.

Floss perked up when she spotted the old man leave the Cottage and approach his own chair.

"You're up earlier than normal," he muttered as he planted a gentle kiss on Magnolia’s head.

"I was expecting something... I don't know what though, maybe something new... I'm going down to the school today" She told him as they stared into the fields, small movements of cars driving by.

Jorge nods.  
"Least they enjoy your company, Nolia; Floss will be dealing with me all day. Poor thing" He mused as he petted the dog who was overjoyed.

"I might bring Will over afterwards... He's gotten a few new trimmings from the shop for you." Nolia added.  
Jorge seemed to brighten up when he heard the lad's name.

"Well, he certainly knows more than me. And that Revolution in Detroit seemed to help out his business."

 

Nolia paused. She remembered watching the news, only for the Deviant leader's face to appear. Floss had barked, running in circles around the armchair. Jorge had dropped the tray of tea that he had been carrying.  
A few days passed and Androids had been under the negative eye of the public, though Nolia and Jorge did their best to ‘include’ Androids with their conversations as well as many other supporters; though Margret did have a fair swing when an Officer attacked Joanna for no reason.  
Jorge had said he’d never seen the woman so upset. Whatever was in her purse scared him off, though the poor Android was scared from the event.

Then the singing happened. Granted, Androids around Traverse City froze when they watched the channel 6 news; Nolia and Jorge themselves stopped in the streets too with Will staring up in thought.  
Nolia could remember the next day when she visited Will after the order to cease was called in Detroit; Will had glanced over excitedly before running up to the older lady and danced with her.  
His led beaming a bright yellow before he asked Nolia to help him remove it. Kate watched proudly as her new work partner for the shop looked human and free for the first time.  
Nolia and Kate took their time with Will as they helped him cycle through new hair colours before helping trim his hair neatly as he watched in the Mirror with excited eyes.

Then the past few weeks, the city had been abuzz with new life, Androids flooding the streets now as free people; Will being taken seriously as he was able to recruit new people for his garden shop, his boss Kate was delighted to gain so many fresh faces despite her pregnancy.

 

It had certainly made things more interesting around town and Nolia couldn’t wait to see the developments, especially since some of those during the Android Revolution should be supposedly visiting soon from what Will had heard on their Network.  
It would bring something new to the youngsters of Traverse City but also bring a new sense of life.  
Now she best get ready, the children won’t wait to learn how to do those flower crowns properly. Will would have a fit if he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Nolia and Jorge Redfield as well as Will (Who is a WR600 android whom assists a lady in running a flower shop~)  
> If anyone is curious on some characters, just let me know! I may have a few things in the works~


End file.
